Five rounds of punishment sex
by Zerovk
Summary: It has been a couple of weeks since Kaname and Zero made up . the former literally forced his lover to move in his room and forbade the other members from witnessing a glimpse of the younger.One-shot sequel to the fic " you need to be punished , Zero "


.

.

.

.

It has been a couple of weeks since Kaname and Zero made up . the former literally forced his lover to move in his room and forbade the other members from witnessing a glimpse of the younger.

Look at What jealousy could do ~

You would think that those two would have fun behind closed doors but actually , that wasn't the case.

And Zero was fed up with his lover's state of abstinence.

What about the others ?

Well , Kaname was still cold towards them , especially and obviously , Akatsuki .

The others could literally feel a strong wave of invisible electricity enough to light the entire building generate whenever Kaname and the flame haired male were a considerable distance close .

Breakfast would be made and delivered to Zero in his newly shared room with Kaname that had a bathroom extended to it .

In other words , Zero was locked inside for good .

The other five grew confused as day time passed by without any suspicious sounds resonating about the dorm .

They didn't find any trouble sleeping either .. So , Kaname and Zero never had those activities ? Because , let's face it .. Zero isn't exactly quiet . He had proven his position as a vocal when it comes to sex .

If so , then why did Kaname act all overprotective ?

The final conclusion they came to was that Kaname had murdered Zero .

But then again , Why would he have two pancakes instead of one ?

Wonder no more !

.

.

 **Kaze room :**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero has been perking his lips to the side , annoyed , in hopes of Kaname finally sensing his negative aura but the elder sat on the chair of the study table and hovered over some papers Zero didn't exactly care about .

" Huff ! " Exclaimed Zero as he set the book he was reading aside and made his way towards the elder .

Kaname heard the steps approaching but made no remark , let alone reaction .

" Kaname ? " Called the silverette as he bent down , leaning over the table suggestively but the elder did not move a muscle and only whispered " Hm ? " .

Now that was awkward .

Here goes nothing !

" Mmmm .. It has been a long time since we .. you know .. " he Stuttered, hoping his lover would get the hint and save him the embarrassment .

He nervously eyed the elder's movement who first , let go of the pen and then raised his head before finally facing him , raising his eyebrow quizzically .

Now , He for sure knew what the other male meant ..

He was very much aware of it . he was doing it on purpose . he liked seeing the younger flustered like that .

" No . I don't know .. " Kaname trailed off as his eyes practically pierced the younger's soul who in turn blushed slightly before leaning away and scratching the back of his neck .

Now that was when Zero had a feeling Kaname knew but prefered enjoying the sight of him flustered .

Because , normally , Kaname sensed it like a radar whenever Zero needed attention .

Okay .

It was all fun and games at first but now Kaname felt the urge to actually talk things out .

" Kiryuu Zero , you owe me five rounds of rough punishment sex for cheating on me five times . " He spoke up like it was the most natural thing in the world as he waited for the younger's reaction .

And surprisingly , Zero beamed .

" I don't mind that ! "Said the younger hastily , making Kaname raise his eyebrow again .

" Well , It's not a punishment if you want it .. " Countered the elder , barely hiding the wicked smirk as he turned around a bit in his chair .

The nerve of him !

Zero hesitantly stepped closer , traced the chair and finally , sat on Kaname's lap , causing the elder to do a double take .

It has been a long time since he gazed at those beautiful deep russet eyes up close , that chocolate brown hair and those slightly tanned arms .

He literally lived for such mix .

Kaname with tanned skin was sinful .

No .

Really !

It was such a sinful mix especially in that sleeveless shirt paired with that leather black skinny jeans that seemed to hug all the right places .

Wait up though !

Why would Kaname dress up like that ?

He was obviously being the sadistic tease he was .

" pretty , please ? Touch me ~ " Pleaded Zero as he straddled his lover , leaning closer with every soft thrust .

Now the look on Kaname's face was priceless !

Zero could swear he saw a faint blush rising up , etching itself on the other's complexion .

" Zero , stop acting like a cheap slut . "

The silverette gasped and leaned away .

Kaname didn't even get to close his mouth before his eyes widened at his mouth slipping like that . His gaze remained elsewhere as he reprimanded himself .

He was just too nervous and wanted to get the other male off of him .

" Oh my God ! that turns me on in fifty different ways ! " Exclaimed Zero as he proceeded circling his hands around Kaname's neck , causing the elder to mentally face-palm .

How could he forget such thing ?!

A Kaname-craving Zero would do anything to get what he wants . Any dirty insult would have an inverse effect and turns him on .

Now , that wasn't exactly a bad thing considering how Kaname started feeling his little friend growing hard .

.

.

.

.

.

The bed dipped down as Kaname cornered the younger and finally pressed him against it .

" first , you have to promise me one thing . "

Said Kaname as a condition before he leaned closer to Zero's lips but never kissed or even touched them .

" Anything ! " replied Zero hastily .

" keep it low .. " Whispered Kaname in his husky voice until Zero quickly nodded and was about to voice his obedience when the elder cut him shortly .

" Keep it low ! " Repeated the elder firmly .

Now Zero furrowed his eyebrows briefly but ended up nodding again nonetheless .

" This voice of yours is for my ears to enjoy . " Said Kaname as a matter of fact , his hands roaming about the younger's figure , his most sensitive spots .

Then he leaned down , targeting the younger's ears .

Oh , fuck ~

" Those slutty moans are meant for me and only me . I won't have anyone else hearing them ! " Rephrased Kaname as he bit on Zero's earlobe rather harsh but slow , his teeth lingered there with the same force , causing Zero's whole body to shiver in pleasure and anticipation .

" Ahhh ~ " Moaned Zero instinctively before he cupped his mouth and gazed apologetically at Kaname who retreated and tilted his head .

" I thought you promised .. " the elder Frowned as he said that , making Zero shake his head and hold his breath in , pleading Kaname to let it slide this time .

But Kaname leaned away completely and so the younger panicked , sitting upright .

The elder then smirked , thinking how cute his lover was .

He thought I would leave him hanging ? How cute ~

" Chill ~ I'm stripping .. Won't you do the same ? "Sang Kaname as he slowly gripped his shirt and raised up in sinful slow motion .

Zero instinctively drew his thighs closer and almost drooled at the sight .

.

.

.

Kaname had Zero's back facing his own chest as he gave the younger's length few slow strokes before whispering his command " Finger yourself ~ "

To which Zero mewled , panting heavily as he silently complied , inserting a lubricated finger but it only slipped outside due to his shivering and excitement .

" Ugh .. I can't .. slippery .. " Whined Zero as he puffed air , relishing the feeling of the elder 's fingers around him , stroking him faster and harder now.

Kaname chuckled sadistically before whispering " How pathetic .. Do I really have to do everything ? "

He knew how much pleasure coursed through the younger's body that it practically drained Zero of any power .

He had firmly pressed his thumb against the length in his hands making Zero's body curl in pleasure and surprise before the words filtered through his clouded brain .

" .. S..Stop being .. Such a sadistic motherfucker when you know.. I'm only being like this because of y..you .. " The younger managed to stutter in between in his shaky moans .

" P..Plus . I can feel you excited behind me .. " Pointed Zero , panting out .

He wouldn't let Kaname tease him about the fact he was being excited when the elder was just as excited or maybe even more !

Just then , he felt Kaname shove two fingers in without warning that he widened his eyes , threw his head back , and gripped the bedsheets tightly , his whole body curling and quivering as he felt the elder insert his fingers so deep , penetrating the ring of muscles , curling and scissoring inside .

With all the attention his cock was given as well as the fingers shoving in and out , probing him , Zero had reached his peak not long after and shot his seeds , staining Kaname's hands and his own torso along .

He was left with a series of pants , moans , and gasps as the elder brushed his fingers in feather like motion , stimulating the younger's orgasm but was careful enough , taking his fingers out because it can actually hurt massaging a prostate right after orgasming .

Oh it felt good !

So good !

So good he couldn't stand it , his body had become overly sensitive from just one orgasm !

Maybe he was being sensitive because it has been so long since he was last pleasured .

After moments of heavy breathing resonating about the room , Kaname started planting open-mouthed kisses along the tall of Zero's back before changing their position so that the silverette was sleeping on his back and he was hovering over him .

The elder dragged his teeth , grazing the younger 's earlobe as he simultaneously roamed his delicate fingers all over the figure underneath him , seductively exposed.

Zero didn't get to enjoy the sensation as soon as he heard the sound of a plastic bag crunching .

He lifted his head and got up to see Kaname opening a condom with his teeth in a damn sexy way .

" Hey ? What is that ? " the younger inquired , trying not to lose himself in the sight .

" Asking the obvious now , are we ? " Teased Kaname , smirking along .

" I mean .. We have never used them before .. " Zero explained , wondering what the elder had in his mind .

He was really putting it on !

" Just to be safe ~ " Sang Kaname evilly , knowing the pleas his ears would enjoy .

" Eh ? B..but No ! I wanna feel you ! I want you to cum inside me ! " Begged Zero as Kaname nonchalantly leaned closer again , still putting on the condom .

" Exactly ! You want it so I'm not going to give it to you .. This is a punishment , remember ? " Kaname darkly justified , kissing Zero to both , muffle the protests and ensure that no moans could be heard outside the room .

The look on Zero's face was priceless !

He almost shed tears over it were it not for the sudden pain he felt then.

" Ahhh , be gentle ! " Hissed Zero , his current position disabling him from rubbing his sure now bruised neck .

Kaname , after all , was straddling the younger , biting viciously over anywhere the flesh seemed tempting and sensitive.

" Zero dear , We are not making love .. we are having rough punishment sex , it is not supposed to be gentle , tender , or any of those sweet stuff ~ " Reminded the elder , his voice husky and teasing.

He ran his index slowly , noting how Zero shivered under his touch then ran his tongue lower and lower until he came to face the younger 's awaiting entrance , clenching and unclenching.

He kept circling it casually, liking what his eyes had feasted on.. Zero 's lips parted , body swiftly arching as few humming sounds and chopped pants slipped past his mouth and finally , the lustful staring.

That was the best part . All the sexual frustration building up , tension , and heated gazes exchanged.

That lasted few moments before Kaname aligned his length , pushing softly and slowly at first , but soon was harshly ramming in and out of the younger who could only cry in pleasure and pain .

The elder would roll his hips , thrusting in and out and every time he did , Zero would grip harder on Kaname's arms , his hips would tighten and his hole would clench around the elder , making both of them a moaning mess .

" Our first time , I told you I would be loving every inch of you and now .. I will punish every inch of you , Zero . " Promised Kaname , abusing the younger's sweet spot , emphasizing his point .

He took pride in it , hearing the soft mewls of approval . He knew how much his boyfriend liked it , being spoken to in such dirty but possessive way.

" I'm the best , ha ? Nobody can make you feel the way I do , right ? " Boasted Kaname as he motioned for the younger to raise his hips a bit more and adjusted his legs over his own shoulders , craving a new angle.

Zero complied almost instantly , circling his arms around the elder's neck before he crashed their lips together , loving the way Kaname dominated it soon enough , their tongues rolling sinfully and hungrily .

" Why are you still jealous ? " Asked Zero as soon as they parted , only then deciphering what the elder had meant earlier .

" Cause you're too sexy , beautiful , and everybody wants a taste . That's why I still get jealous . " Answered Kaname , his words making Zero flush deep red.

" Speaking of which .. Maybe I should consider having sex with someone else for a change ~ " teased Kaname , watching for signs of discontent in the younger's face.

Gasps escaped Zero's lips but he couldn't utter proper words seeing as how Kaname pounded into him and those fingers swirled around and pinched his nipples , making him shiver uncontrollably .

" N..No. you are my Kana ~ " the younger Panted out , wrapping his arms possessively around the elder.

" I get excited when you get jealous too , babe " smirked Kaname , planting a soft kiss on the younger's neck.

Kaname was sure he wouldn't last much longer and even more sure the younger under him wouldn't.

Zero Felt blood rush straight to his hard on as his boyfriend took hold of it .

He was drowning in pleasure as the toe - curling sensation overtook him .

He had arched his back at the immense pleasure , every being in him twitching and burning with lust .

He instantly dropped his head to the pillows again when the elder stroke him sensually . he was going crazy !

It felt too good , especially with the way Kaname's sexy groans kept haunting him , filling his ears , as the elder progressively started picking up his speed .

Zero Let a voiceless scream when the elder pushed all the way out then rammed back inside again , mercilessly hitting his prostate dead on !

With a loud cry , Zero came for the second time , his whole frame shivering as sweat trickled down his figure .

He had clearly reached his sexual peak but Kaname didn't stop , not even when he himself had reached his and it was starting to hurt !

But it only felt painful for few seconds until Kaname had mercy on him and finished with few soft thrusts , riding his orgasm out of the younger , before taking off the condom and settling back on the bed next to the silverette who had drifted to sleep after such exhausting intercourse.

Kaname put on a weak smile , cuddling the younger before whispering " Sometimes , I wonder if it was wrong forgiving you.. but then I look at you , your face , and your eyes . And the answer is there .. pathetically , I love you enough to forgive such thing. "

.

.

.

.

.

I apologize for all the readers who thought I would include the five rounds here , I had no intention of doing so . And speaking of which , some people seem to underestimate how exhausting a sexual intercourse could be and they go on writing rounds after rounds in a real short span of time .. That is just wrong ! As hot as it can be , it is not right and not realistic .

.

.

.


End file.
